powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GodOfNerds/Character Sheet 17
Name:Stax "Captain" Blood Age: 24 Aliases: Blood,Captain,Captain Blood, Former Aliases: The Vampire Of The Seven Seas, Occupitation: Pirate,Captain,Leader Of The Dark Blood Clan, Motto: Never Leat Fer Decide Your Fate. Quotes: "No bounty shall ever be left after being seen by the eyes of Blood!" "WHO ARE WE???!!!!!!! WE ARE THE DARK BLOODS!!!!!!!! WHO DO WE OBEY???!!!!!!!!! NOBODY!!!!!" "I am Blood!! Of the dark bloods!" "Fear me I wont warn you again woman." Dislikes: The Law,Emperors,Royalty,Sinking, Likes: Blood,Bounty,Women,Children,Swords Hobbies: Drinking,Killing,Slicing,Fighting,Singing,Eating Powers: Loyal Crew,Ultimate Vampire,Practically Human,Blood, Talents:,Supreme Swordsmanship,Leadership, Backstory: Stax was born in Castleu in 1606, when he was born his eyes were red, his hair was green, but other than that he was a practicly normal baby but the first time his mother accidentaly cut herself next to him, Stax was quickly fascinated by the beautiful flowing pumping blood, Stax quickly forgot about the beautiful red liquid called blood for 3 more years. Until one day when Stax´s friend Adam fell, when they were playing tag, the sudden burst of blood from Adam´s knee became too much for the young Stax, he leaped at him biting down on his leg sucking out all the blood from Adam´s within mere seconds of the first bite, suddenly Stax realized what he had done he looked at his hands and chest they were covered with blood, drenched if you may. Stax ran from Adam´s body he ran and ran, and kept on running, until he saw the moon, but that didn´t change a single thing. He had lost his friend, his humanity and maybe even his family. Stax sat there watching the moon until that as well left him, Stax headed back for the village, what he saw when he came back was horrible, the village was attacked by bandits the women were raped, the men were slaughtered, the children tossed aside, this enraged Stax this is when he unlocked the true secrets that layed in his blood, the true power of a Vampire. When stax´s true power was awakened, the sky turned red the oceans to blood, the bandits to ash. Stax grieved his family for 4 more years, and after that Stax learned to control his newfound powers but the sun proved to be his greatest weakness, after practicing daywalking for another 2 months, he could walk unaffected by the sunlight. At the age of 8 Stax went to Letur, when Stax arrived at Letur he went to the biggest,loudest,crowdiest bar in town, and he went up to the biggest guy who acted like a boss and killed him. Afterwards Stax took down around 29 other pirates who knew the dead pirate, Stax later walked out the bar unharmed and full, Stax then started looking for a pirate ship. After he had found a suitable ship he left shore to find the ultimate crew, he later changed his form to look more mature like his mind, so now he is known as "Vampire Of The Seven Seas", and the leader of the "Dark Blood Clan". Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet